


be careful what you wish for

by incognitoreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Size Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoreylo/pseuds/incognitoreylo
Summary: Rey decides to try her hand with solo sex magick, but things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> This is halfway based on something I experienced. No sexy demons appeared for me though. I took some liberties with how I understand sex magick works at the end, just for fun. Be careful when you practice things you don’t know a lot about, even if you’re told it’s “foolproof”. ❤️

Rey Johnson had recently broken up with her long time boyfriend Finn and moved from Coruscant to her hometown in Chandrila.

Living alone had its perks, but she frequently found herself bored and staring at the ceiling. She began researching witchcraft, which she had long been curious about. She had bought the leather bound journal and the books. She had subscribed to the Reddit page and downloaded the beginners guide suggested by the group. Then she discovered sex magick.

Everyone said sex magick was powerful and not too complicated. You can even do it while masturbating. All you had to do was envision what you want as you climax. Easy, they said. Foolproof.

She had decided to practice her first time tonight. She had the candles lit and wore no makeup or perfumes. Wanting to remain pure. That was not specified anywhere she researched, but they had to do it for sorority rituals in college and she liked the idea behind it.

Rey laid back on the bed with her clit stimulating vibrator and began. She edged herself several times before allowing the first orgasm to roll gently over her. She envisioned a tall man with god-like features. She wanted him to be kind to her, kinky in bed, and have a large cock. I mean her last boyfriend was overly vanilla and it was time for a change, can you blame her.

Her next orgasm surprised her and slammed into her like a wave, dragging her under without enough time to fill her lungs. Her back arched off the bed and a gargled sound came out of her throat. She collapsed in a heap, panting. Goosebumps rose on her skin and the back of her neck began tingling.

Rey turned the vibrator back on and placed it between her thighs. She began to bring herself right to the brink and then drawing back, edging herself as she had before. She did this several more times until she felt her clit begin to ache.

She felt the energy around her grow heavy and swirl, dizzying her and fogging her brain. She deliriously continued on, mumbling about how good it was, and thinking about the man of her dreams.

During this frenzied state Rey began to feel a chill up her spine and what felt like a whisper in her ear, though she could not discern what it was saying. She dismissed it and continued. The sounds of her moans filled the room as the pleasure built on itself.

At some point while she had been writhing on the bed in ecstasy, she must have blacked out because she came to when a massive orgasm snapped her from her reverie. Still, part of her was lost in the daze as she gave herself over to the feelings coursing through her. When her orgasm peaked she felt her eyes roll back and body contort off the bed. She let out a groan from the sheer force of energy ripping through her.

“Thank you Master for letting me come!”

When the climax ended her brain immediately cleared. What the fuck was that about? Why did I just say that? Fucking weird.

Immediately she felt like she was no longer alone. A low hum reverberated through her room. Rey shot up in bed and looked around. Standing in the corner by her closet was a tall man with raven black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had a mustache and a cropping of facial hair on his chin. His eyes gleamed with a sinister look and he grinned down at her.

She covered up her body with her comforter and slid back to her headboard.

“Who the fuck are you? Get out!”

“Names Kylo. You really shouldn’t mess with things you don’t understand little one.”

“Wh— What do you mean?”

“Oh sweet Rey. Whatever you were aiming to do, you did wrong. You ended up summoning me little one.” She saw a glint in his eye and he gave her a wolfish smile.

“Well I’m sorry. Can you please leave? I didn’t mean to summon you.”

He laughed from his chest and shook his head. “Oh no, that’s not how this works at all. You told me I could take what I wanted. Don’t you remember?”

Rey stared at him in disbelief. “No I didn’t. You’re lying!”

”I believe you said ‘Please fuck me Master. I’ll do anything, just let me come.’ And I vividly remember letting your come.”

It must have happened when she blacked out. Her face pales and she looks back up at him.

He sat next to her on the bed and began stroking her calf, slowly moving up to her thigh. The same haze she felt before slowly began creeping around her. She felt herself get wetter and her nipples pebble, moaning as he got closer to the apex of her thighs.

His fingers dipped into her center and with no preamble he shoved two fingers into her to the knuckle. Rey gasped and threw her head back. “Oh Kylo!”

“So wet for me, little one. You’ll take me so well.”

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her and he worked his thumb on her clit, she found herself saying, “Please, please, more.”

Kylo immediately removed his fingers, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He used one hand to pull her hips back to him and his other hand to push down between her shoulder blades, shoving her face into the mattress.

A series of whimpers and cries uncontrollably poured from her lips as she let him maneuver her like a doll.

“What do you want Rey?”

“Fuck me!”

“No, no. Ask me the way I like. Go on.”

Rey paused, thinking. “Fuck me, please?”

Kylo tsked at her. “Try again.” He slowly worked his fingers in her cunt while he waited, seemingly patient.

As he lazily moved in and out, her brain once again became fogged with arousal. Then it clicked.

“Fuck me Master!”

Kylo rewarded her by sheathing his cock in her with one swift motion.

“Good girl.”

Rey bit her lip and let her eyes roll back as he set a relentless pace. Hips snapping into her while his fingers dug into her waist. She felt his cock slide against her walls.

From what she could tell, he was not shaped like a normal man. There seemed to be bumps along the underside which dragged along her opening with every thrust. His length and girth were substantially larger than an average human. She felt him hit her cervix with every thrust and the burning sensation around her opening from the stretch felt devine.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Kylo wrapped a fist in her hair and dragged her back so that her body was flush with his. His hand moved across her chest to hold her in place as he fucked up into her.

Rey reached her free hand to massage his balls. A growl vibrated through his chest and he nipped at her neck, then snarling against her. She moved her hand to rub herself, searching for release.

Kylo licked her neck before whispering in her ear. “Come on my cock little one. You’re so tight. I want to drag you to hell and keep you as my pet forever.”

With that Rey shook with her orgasm and felt herself clenching down on his cock. Her screams were silenced with Kylos fingers being pressed into her open mouth. She began to suck them in and swirl her tongue. Kylo pushed his fingers down and further back, causing her to gag. Instead of removing them, he kept pressing on. Tears began to stream down her face unbidden. She tried to think about the feeling of his cock dragging along her insides to distract herself, but had no luck.

Finally, he removed his fingers and placed his hand around her throat. He kept it there like a collar, no pressure being applied to her throat, but a constant sense of being owned. Rey loved it.

Kylo released her, allowing her to fall over onto all fours. With one hand he controlled the speed at which he entered her, using her hip to pull her on and off him, using her like a cocksleeve. His other hand wrapped around and began working her clit.

“Come for me again. Come with me.”

More energy pulsed around her and time seemed to ebb and flow. At some point she came again with a screech. She felt Kylo bury himself in her and his cock pulse as he painted her insides with his come.

Kylo pulled out and began scooping the seed dripping down and pushing it back into her. A feeling of bliss flowed through her as he did, she also wanted all his seed to remain in her. It belonged there. She looked back over her shoulder at him through hooded eyes. His hair was sweaty and clinging to his face. His smile was wide and toothy as he looked at her through the curtain of his hair. He looked like a god.

“Come back with me Rey. Be my pet. I’ll take good care of you for eternity.”

Rey didn’t even need to think. She just looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

Black smoke began to swirl around them as Kylo looked at her with a wide smile. Once they were surrounded completely by the thick smoke, they vanished into thin air. Rey’s vibrator still buzzing on the nightstand.


End file.
